This purpose of the study is to explore the symptom experience and symptom self- management practices of low-income African American adults with Stage IV cancer. The specific aims are to: 1) explore the symptom experience of low-income African American patients with advanced cancer and 2) explore the symptom self-management experience of low- income African American patients with advanced cancer. A qualitative descriptive approach will be used to describe the symptom experiences as described by patients including a description of their symptoms, strategies used to manage symptoms and any facilitators and barriers to their management of cancer-related symptoms. Approximately 15 men and 15 women will be enrolled in in-depth interviews to discuss symptom experience and symptom self-management strategies. Understanding and correcting disparities has become a priority for many leading research organizations such as the National Cancer Institute, the National Center on Minority Health and Health Disparities, the National Institute of Nursing Research, the National Centers for Disease Control and Prevention, the Institute of Medicine, Healthy People 2010 of Health and Human Services, and the American Cancer Society. The significance of this study addresses the initiatives of many of these organizations. Specifically the focus of this application addresses two of the four areas of research interest of the NINR Strategic Plan (2006-2010), improving quality of life and eliminating health disparities, and has implications for a third area, end-of-life. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The experience of low income African Americans with cancer needs to be described to begin to further understand and eliminate disparities in cancer care in the United States. The gap in the literature in symptom management is worrisome at a time when more African Americans are being diagnosed with advanced cancer and patients are being asked to manage symptoms at home with limited resources. The information gained from this study will provide the groundwork for a larger research program to develop and test culturally appropriate interventions to improve symptom self-management strategies and outcomes in this disadvantaged group.